createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Aokoa World Trade Centre
Hononui Stock Exchange Currency Conversion Chart Glossary of Currencies Directory of Nations Alakoma, the Rising Wave Capital: Hononui, population 400,000 (200,000 inner Hononui, 200,000 outer Hononui, 1,000,000 metropolis area). Largest City: Hononui Population: 20,000,000 Official Languages: '''Malakai '''Other Languages: Kekasaran, Ashi-Wu, Ashi-Ren Currency: Alakoma Rai, ALR ( र ), worth 5.3g of gold, made from gold/electrum, total weight 1 sankāho (5.3g), mostly shifted to paper money. One Rai is made of pure gold. Lower denominations are electrum of various ratios. Major Imports: tea, spices, medicines, metals, textiles, dyes, porcelain, non-traditional industrial manufacturing Major Exports: lumber, salt, blubber, iron, electrum, pearls, food products (banana, rice, sugarcane, soybean, popo, arrowroot, duck, eggs, fish, meat, shellfish) Specialty Exports: kelp-mulberry cloth, gems (alexandrite), pearls, food products (meatfruit, onionfruit, milknut, vanilla pandan, sweet popo, tomato peppers, mushrooms (including hallucinogenic varieties), basilosaurus) Tariffs: 0.00% import tariff on most goods, 6.00% on seasonally designated goods that might impact local industries. Major Trade Partners: Kekasaran, Wu Xing, The Ziou Jianjai, Corisia, Tao’oi, Siakar, Nuew, El'uul, Batross, ... (add your nation here! please?) Trade Alliances: none presently Slavery: illegal Particular Laws/Customs: with effectively no import tariffs, and few regulations on products, Alakoma tries to be a haven for merchants from all across the world, looking for even the most niche goods of Aokoa. The Arctic & Fairy Wugs of Wugilia Capital: N/A Largest City: Karapi, 327 Population: 11,000 Official Languages: '''Wugilian Song '''Other Languages: N/A Currency: N/A Major Imports: Driftwood, metal, glass, tools Major Exports: Blubber, Fish, Hide Clothing/Blankets Specialty Exports: Mechanisms, Toys, Sweets Tariffs: N/A Major Trade Partners: Tao'oi Trade Alliances: N/A Slavery: Entirely Unacceptable ("Illegal") Particular Laws/Customs: Pacifism is strongly exercised in Wugilia. Weapons are absolutely not welcomed in any villages. Corisia Capital: Vista Tempeste, 700,000 Largest City: Porto Arturo, 800,000 Population: ~20,000,000 Official Languages: ''' Corisian, Arturian, Bellecaean '''Other Languages: Dunmorish Currency: Corisia Aquila, AQU, worth 5.2 grams, silver (Falco) and copper (Wren) denominations. Mostly been replaced by paper money now. Major Imports: Raw materials (particularly lumber and metals), spices, exotic goods (stuff for the wealthy to faunt) Major Exports: Textiles, worked goods (furniture, art, tools), wine, arable and pasture products (grain, milk, meats etc.). Specialty Exports: Industrial machinery Tariffs: All trade is taxed, amount varies depending on good and diplomatic relations Major Trade Partners: The WORLD Trade Alliances: None, yet. Slavery: Technically illegal, however indentured workers are a thing. Particular Laws/Customs: On your feet, lose your seat. Cornoth Capital: Cor, population 150,000 Largest City: Population: 250,000 Official Languages: ''' Nifel '''Other Languages: Currency: Pelsu, PEL, Worth 4.2g of Gold Major Imports: Stone, Dye, Precious Gems, Firearms, Metals Major Exports: Wood, Fish, Game Specialty Exports: Religious Carvings, "Eye" Art Tariffs: A flat 2% tax on all trade Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: Illegal Particular Laws/Customs: Please don't fly with your wings if you're not restricted to only gliding. You make us feel sad that we can't fly like that. Eiren Keindim Capital: Oisedium, (750,000) Largest City: Population: 10,000,000 Official Languages: ''' Eiren '''Other Languages: Potamai1, Potaj2, Potaas3 (These peoples are not citizens and are usually isolated or enslaved) Currency: 0.15 gram of gold, Dwnirin(Dwnirinszu(plural)) (DWN) Small iron coins with the stamp of the Eiren mint on the top and a square hole in the middle, to be strung through for safe storage. Major Imports: Black powder, metals, and gemstones Major Exports: Psychoactive drugs, cash crops, fruits/vegetables Specialty Exports: Handcrafted jewelry Tariffs: 5% on all items(Can change base on good and diplomatic relations) Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: legal Particular Laws/Customs: Notes: 1. Live in secluded communities away from the Eiren. Their language is not related to Eiren and is very different. Rebel at various times throughout the history of the country, too small to make any impact on their own. 2. Related to Potamai, in similar circumstance 3. "Dialect” of Potaj, is named a different language for political/conflict reasons The Hive Nuew of Ko Capital: Shko, population 1,000,000 Largest City: Shko, population 1,000,000 Population: 3,000,000 Official Languages: '''Nuew Tongue '''Other Languages: N/A Currency: N/A Major Imports: Expert teachers, mages, raw materials, processed goods, machinery, food, and fossil fuels. Major Exports: Labour, mercenaries, precious metals, gemstones. Specialty Exports: Refinements on existing technology, labourers, and mercenaries. Tariffs: On a case by case basis, since the economy is essentially run by the hive. Major Trade Partners: The WuXing Empire; The Kingdom of Endless Skies; The Fekiluk; The Tao'oi; Wugilia; The Republic of Chentaly; Alakoma, the rising wave; Siakirdha; The Emirates of Sitaar; The Etranian Empire: Corisia; The HCEPAGLASSDUW Trade Alliances: Slavery: Technically? The Nuew are a hive, and don't really need other races as slaves. Particular Laws/Customs: The economy is run by economists, and Nuew don't really have personal possessions. Internally, the Nuew just take what they need for their current job from a communal pool, most resources going towards Shko. Trade is thus entirely about getting things that aren't necessary for building Shko out, in exchange for getting things that are needed in. The Holy Conclave Capital: Eternurban, ~980.000 Largest City: Leavone, ~1.050.000 Population: ~74.300.000 (36.000.000 Urspringians, 21.500.000 Parrots, 1.500.000 Crows, 4.800.000 Lizards, 5000 Otters, 8.300.000 Belijnor, 2.000.000 Eliqais, 200.000 Halisians) Official Languages: ''' Urspringian, Belijnor '''Other Languages: Urspringian Sign Language, Eliqais, Halisian Currency: The Ure (URE), commonly nicknamed "Poper money" or "Papal money" given that it is paper money. 1 URE = 7.5 gram of gold Major Imports: Northern wool, southern cotton, luxury goods, timber, labour, food, foreign culture, coal, metals, gemstones, silk, students, anything interesting, HELP TO SAVE THE LATRINAE Major Exports: Coal, manufactured goods, agricultural products, rubber, cobalt, iron, gold, copper, stuff like that, timber, knowledge, stone, dyes, textiles, chocolate of varying quality (from okay to Belijnor-grade), electrical equipment Specialty Exports: Religion, educated advisors, educational systems, technology, badass pictures of the pope Tariffs: Depends on the goods and those selling it (0-10 %) Major Trade Partners: Ourselves, The Jun Wugou, The Nuew Trade Alliances: Slavery: Illegal Particular Laws/Customs: It is forbidden to tax other believers for trade. Ravenhaven is a safe haven for illegal goods. The Kingdom of Endless Skies Capital: Kingsreach, population (~550,000) Largest City: Population: ~15,000,000 Official Languages: ''' Unspecified '''Other Languages: Unspecified Currency: Unspecified Major Imports: Textiles, industrial machinery, luxury goods Major Exports: Raw materials, salted fish Specialty Exports: Mining rights, shipping services Tariffs: The Batross do not generally impose tarriffs and, as a rule, are philosophically opposed to protectionism. Major Trade Partners: The Emirates of Sitaar, the Luulian Kingdom, Kerajaan Kekasaran, the Nuew, literally anyone who asks Trade Alliances: Unspecified Slavery: Illegal Particular Laws/Customs: Unspecified The Moro Reef Islands Capital: N/A Largest City: N/A Population: 2,250,000 Official Languages: '''Tao Song '''Other Languages: whatever nation a pod is in Currency: barter and trade only Major Imports: stories, news, hospitality, medicine, trade goods, and food. Major Exports: information exchange, transport services. Specialty Exports: nutritious herbs and healing services. Tariffs: none Major Trade Partners: Moroi, Sitari, Capricorns, Nuew, Thagra, Wugilia, Raora, Siakar, everyone to some degree Trade Alliances: Sitari, Moroi, Siakar, Nuew, whoever else wants to trade? Slavery: never, alive or dead Particular Laws/Customs: if you see a Tao’oi beached on the shore, dead or alive, please put it back in the water. Please do not pollute in ports that you allow the Tao’oi in. Opkametupri Capital: Tumisil, population 360,000 (150,000 Tumixulisil, 210,000 Italo'punxichi, 1,000,000 metropolitan area Largest City: Tumisil Population: 11,000,000 Official Languages: ''' Xowoyexatli1 '''Other Languages: Xowuyanh languages2 (K'ositutumi,3 Xowoxitupsi,4 K'osiktlejuyi,5 Xowobilasi6 ), Takalakan,7 Xowotuty'arapatli ,8 Uyano Signing Language Currency: Mitskwe, MTK, Mitskwe are paper banknotes which are pegged to a value of 5.2 grams of silver. Major Imports: eggs, grains, fish, ivory, cotton, urine, meat, chickens, and gold Major Exports: manufactured goods, textiles, distilled spirits, stones and minerals, wood, luxury hardwoods, firearms, necromancers, exotic meats Specialty Exports: Tariffs: Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: Legal Particular Laws/Customs: ''' Notes: # Official language, dominant language of the dominant ethnic group, the Opunhiyatli. Belongs to the Xowuyanh language family and is considered a living classical language, having undergone very little change since the fall of the Old Empire. # Xowuyanh Languages are a part of the broader Uyano-Soti Language family. # Prestige dialect of the northern U'usayatli. # General name for the languages spoken in the eastern mountains # Prestige language of the Tumityustli and the southern U'usayatli. # Closest living relative of Xowoyexatli. # A language in the Sotcham branch of the Uyano-Soti Languages. Spoken only in one pocket of the mainland near Tumisil # Xowotuty'arapatli is a language isolate according to U'yanhtliyak'ich scholars. It is spoken in the colony Itliyak'ty'arapa. The Raora Isles, The Nuiá '''Capital: None officially (De facto, main temple of priesthood) The Mountain of Spirits, population 780 permenant (~5,000 max total) Largest City: Lily-Gardens, population ~40,000 permenant (~150,000 max total) Population: ~7,800,000 Official Languages: ''' Ilati '''Other Languages: unspecified Currency: Silver coins, of various size Major Imports: manufactured goods, knowledge, literature, technology and metals Major Exports: Bronze works, copper, tin, silver dyes, spices, rare herbs, precious gems, tropical wood, art and a wide variety of crops and animal products. Specialty Exports: Rare flora that could only be found in a few valleys on the Isles. Tariffs: Differ between the princedoms, ranging from 0% to 20% Major Trade Partners: the Tao'oi Trade Alliances: None yet Slavery: illegal Particular Laws/Customs: don't disturb the island's wildlife, the spirits won't like that. The Republic of Chentaly Capital: Lamowice, population 150,000 Largest City: Charna, population 500,000 Population: 14,250,000 Official Languages: ''' Chentalian '''Other Languages: Golgamata, native language of the Mariped. A severely endangered language, barely any native speakers. Currency: Savalle-SVL- Worth 4.5 grams of gold. Mostly paper bills. Half SVL coins are common, as well as Datrons, which are one twentieth of a Savalle, or .225 grams of gold. Major Imports: Steel, Rare Metals, Machinery, Spices, Silk Major Exports: Fish, Seaweed, Pearls, Salt, Livestock, Grains, Lumber, Alcohol Specialty Exports: Refined Medicine, Literature Tariffs: About 5% on most major imports, can go up to 15% or even higher, depending on goods. Major Trade Partners: The WuXing Empire, The Kingdom of Endless Seas, The Tao'oi, The Emirates of Sitaar, The Luulian Kingdom, Hive Nuew of Ko, Kerajaa Kekasaran (and anyone else who wants to trade) Trade Alliances: Slavery: Illegal and punished extremely harshly. Particular Laws/Customs: Almost everything can be traded in Chentaly and there are no especially restrictive laws or customs. The tariffs on certain items, such as alcohol or weapons, are extreme, however, and can go up to 25%. The WuXing Empire Capital: Tiāntáng zhī, population 10,000 Permenant (200,000) Rotating Largest City: Zhang zhī, population 155,650 Population: 20,000,000~ Official Languages: ''' Wu '''Other Languages: Ren, Shei, Niao, Shuin, Shuren. Currency: Xian, XI, Silver Coin 2mm diameter, printed on the coin is a dragon head with a character for luck in its mouth; 0.4 grams of gold. Yuan, YU, Gold ring coin with a hole in the middle 2mm in diameter, printed on the coin is a serpentine dragon body with a chain of characters; 0.6 grams of gold The Coins fit inside each other. Zean, ZE, a paper bill with the complete dragon from the coins in the middle and a vine growing around the edges with leaves holding characters for a spell; 15 grams of gold. All bills are enchanted with a spell that makes them water resistant so the Shuin Gui can use them. Major Imports: Medicine, Spices, Foodstuff, Silver, Labor. Major Exports: Iron, Silk, Tea, Herbs, Ceramics. Specialty Exports: Magic Scrolls, Tea, and Fruit. Tariffs: All trade as a minor tax for the military to fight piracy. Major Trade Partners: WIP Trade Alliances: None, Yet. Slavery: Legal Particular Laws/Customs: Foreign humans must wear a special marker while in the country to mark them as a foreign human. Not wearing their mark will lead to them being treated like a local Ren Huo with all subsequent limitations. The Ziou Jianjai Capital: N/A Largest City: N/A Population: ~150,000 (roughly ~30,000 per Jun) Official Languages: ''' There are no officially legislated languages, but Ashi-Wu is certainly the most commonly spoken. '''Other Languages: N/A Currency: N/A Major Imports: Foodstuffs, metal, hardwoods, fuel, soil Major Exports: Kwarta beef and leather, mushrooms, fish, stolen goods Specialty Exports: N/A Tariffs: N/A Major Trade Partners: Alakoma, Sitaar, Thagra, the Holy Conclave Trade Alliances: The Jun Lusong has a tributary arrangement with Alakoma. The Jun Hongse have a floating port in Sitaar. Slavery: Illegal. Particular Laws/Customs: Save for slaves, there are absolutely no limits on what the Min Jianjai are willing to sell, meaning they are often in violation of other nations trade laws. Additionally, the vast majority of their valuable exports are simply things taken in raids. Nation Capital: (name), population (figure) Largest City: (name), population (figure) Population: (figure) Official Languages: '''(list) '''Other Languages: (list) Currency: (name) Major Imports: (list) Major Exports: (list) Specialty Exports: (list) Tariffs: (description) Major Trade Partners: (list) Trade Alliances: (descriptive list) Slavery: (legality) Particular Laws/Customs: (description) Category:Aokoa Category:Trade Registry